


“Feed Me, Hajime.”

by ManiacalTeddy



Series: Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidental Sex, Adult Content, Angst, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Confused Hinata Hajime, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Homosexuality, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, Komahina Week, Komahina Week 2020, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Manga & Anime, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hinata Hajime, blowjob, dirty - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalTeddy/pseuds/ManiacalTeddy
Summary: Mahiru Koizumi leaves Hajime Hinata in charge of one job — deliver breakfast on a tray to the chained up, troublesome Nagito Komaeda in the island’s old building.However, when he reaches Nagito, the lucky student has a single request — that Hajime feeds him.This causes Hajime to have a panic... of the homosexual kind.Will Hajime feed Nagito? And will it be just milk and toast that Nagito consumes on this hopeful morning? Read to find out!This story is a rewrite of a canonical scene that takes place during Chapter 2 of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. As such, there will be spoilers if you haven’t played the game up until this point.This work also features heavy explicit NSFW content — 18+ readers only, please!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936375
Comments: 26
Kudos: 387
Collections: komahina





	“Feed Me, Hajime.”

So... Nagito’s tied up at the back...

Instinctively, I gulp back my dry saliva.

Why am I... _so nervous?_

Pushing aside my nervous tension, I vigorously open the door to the dining hall.

As I quietly peek through the door, I see him on the other side...

He’s waiting for me with a big smile on his face.

“Hajime? Ah, could it be...? You took time out of your busy day to bring food to little old me? Wow, I’m so happy! As you can see, I can’t exactly greet you with my full hospitality... but feel free to relax.”

He’s the same... as usual.

Unlike his smile, his words carry a certain... heaviness. As if a black poison was falling from his mouth every time he spoke, filling his surroundings with darkness... an illusion, but one I can’t help feeling at this moment.

... I also can’t help but stare at the sight of him writhing about on the floor... chained up with his hands behind his back, that devious expression slightly obscured by fallen locks of wavy white tresses.

I feel like I’m witnessing something I shouldn’t, like walking in on someone jerking off to porn—

Fuck, why was _that_ the first thing that came to mind...?!

“Huh, what happened? Your face looks kind of scary.”

Well, that’s no surprise, considering my brain’s remarkable mental image capacity. No doubt he’s noticed the rising fiery scarlet hue to my cheeks too as I feel the surge of heat rush through me.

The plate of toast jingles on the tray...

My hands are shaking, my grip beginning to fail me as my palms begin to sweat against the metal.

Approaching the restrained boy on the floor, I quickly set down the modest breakfast prepared for him in the most inconspicuous manner I can. 

“I didn’t come here to talk to you... I just came to bring you some food. So come on, eat it.”

I push the tray toward his hung open mouth. Nagito’s angled eyes widen as he stares up to me with an expression that can only be likened to that of a begging puppy dog.

“Huh? You’re not going to feed me?”

A smirk is forming on his lips.

“Wh-what do you mean?!”

My words escape me in a pathetic high-pitched stutter, my feet taking several steps backward. 

_ Feed him...?! _

“Well, I can’t eat it on my own. You know, since my hands are all tied up... Actually, I was really embarrassed to ask a girl to feed me, so I’m glad _you’re_ the one who came.”

Oh, I get it... Friggin’ Mahiru! _That_ must be why she asked me to go instead of her...!

The lucky student softly sighs, shaking his lion’s mane of hair to flick a stray strand out of his eyes.

“Anyway... what happened to Mahiru? Did she leave saying she had some business to take care of?”

“... Huh? Why do _you_ know that?”

That was the last thing Mahiru said to me back in the restaurant before practically coercing me into delivery service...

“By the way, I heard about... Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, was it? I have mixed feelings... I really liked that game a lot.”

“D-don’t change the subject! I’m asking you—“

Another bewildering sigh, clearly ignoring me. The cheek.

“... Oh well, I’m a little disappointed. It’s not like you Ultimates to ignore the threat that’s standing right in front of you. So are you really planning not to play the game? Do you think Monokuma will just let that slide?”

“W-Well... that is...”

What _is_ it about this guy? I’m a stammering mess. One glance at him, and my words are always jumbled up...

His wide grin returns... 

But, this time, it’s less taunting... and more... _encouraging?_

“You guys should confront it... After all, hope springs when you confront despair.”

... 

He _almost_ sounds reasonable...

Running away from your problems isn’t a solution. I’m just putting it off...

But...

“... I don’t want to be tricked by you anymore. Bye now.”

Forcing my eyes away from the troublesome boy, I turn steadfast and power walk to the exit.

“Ah, hey, Hajime? Weren’t you... planning to feed me? _Heeeey! Hajime!_ ”

I _almost_ close the door...

But _something_... some _part_ of me... prevents that.

Frozen in the doorframe with the sounds of Nagito’s whining behind me... I have a realisation.

I really _should_ feed him.

I mean... what if he decides to starve on purpose, just to spite us? I wouldn’t put it past Nagito’s scheming character for one second. Would I get the blame for neglecting to see that he does, indeed, consume food?

“Hajime? I’m _really_ hungry... and that toast looks nice and soft... Mahiru did go to the extreme lengths to replace it with the rice I didn’t like, after all... just for a lowly bug like me, too... it would be kind of disrespectful to her if it went untouch—“

“ _FINE!_ ... I’ll feed you. But only because I don’t want to be accused of murder if you die of starvation.”

With a heavy exhale of held breath, I hesitantly return to his side... and kneel down.

In the few days I’ve known Nagito... I’ve never seen him look this satisfied before. Not even when he was the centre of attention at the class trial, gushing on and on about his warped perception of hope.

That’s something I wish I could forget... that awful trial. It doesn’t seem fair that Byakuya and Teruteru died as the result of _this_ madman’s plan that unfurled in this very room...

And yet, at the same time... I’m also kind of relieved that Nagito wasn’t the blackened. _But why...?_ It’s not like I have any _feelings_ for him... No, not at all...

“I would prefer if you don’t tease me by making me wait, Hajime. Or, is that because you want to see my hope?”

“H-huh? Wh-what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“It means... I’d like some toast, pretty please.”

I can’t believe how demanding someone can be in his position. That very vulnerable, _submissive_ position... 

... Shit. I’ve got to stop over-thinking this. I’ve just got to feed him... right...?

“Monomi said at the entrance to tell you to chew before you swallow... so yeah. Make sure you do that.”

Audibly sighing, I pick up the knife and spread butter on the upside of the toasted bread. The surface is still warm and soft, so the butter glides on easily...

“Aww. Thanks, Hajime. I do prefer my bread buttered. I can’t believe you’re so kind as to treat me to—“

“Shut up. And open wide.”

“Huh...? Which is it, Hajime? It’s obvious I can’t do _both..._ ”

Fucking hell — despite his smooth, butter-wouldn’t-melt tone, he really is a bratty piece of work.

“Y-you know what I meant. Open your mouth before I regret this more than I already do.”

I say no more, holding the slice to his face. 

Slowly, he parts his lips wide...

... and takes an exaggerated bite into the crust.

“ _... Mmmfphhh~..._ ”

His eyes are furiously locked onto mine the entire time. 

I try to peel mine away, but... those glassy gray irises that seem to spiral with passion... are so _hypnotic._

God damn it, Nagito! Why can’t you just eat toast like a normal person...?!

“Can you... eat faster? I have things to do...”

“Mm? Like what? Play retro arcade games in the park?”

“N-no! Just... eat.”

“Oh, Hajime... you’re so... _dominating~._ ”

“Wh-what, now...?!”

He chuckles under his breath... and ends up violently coughing on some crumbs. 

Out of some of the little mercy I can muster, I help him into an upright sitting position, and carefully pour the glass of milk between his open lips. 

He drinks it down, slow and steady... I watch as his throat dips in and out, taking down the thick consistency of the fluid. The sounds he’s making as he gulps sound like... _pleasured moans..._

I don’t understand why it is so intriguing to watch. Perhaps it’s just the part of me that likes to take care of people... but that would suggest that I think of Nagito as a _friend_ , and any friendship we had ended the moment he revealed himself as the deluded maniac we saw before us at the trial...

He begins struggling to drink down the rest of the milk, having half consumed it. I let up the glass, setting it back on the tray.

“That’s what you get for being smug.”

“Heh heh... that almost sounded like you were _trying_ to choke me... is that how you plan to do _it_ , Hajime?”

Oh god... is he insinuating... what I _think_ he is...?!

“I-I’m not murdering anyone! Especially you. You’d probably just... sickly _enjoy it_.”

“Would I, now? I think that would entirely depend on _how_ you plan on killing me. Although, if choking the victim is your preferred method, I have read that some people find asphyxiation quite pleasurable... _*cough cough*..._ ”

I note the choked up crumbs that landed on his wetted lips from the choking fit...

“You’re meant to be eating, you know.”

I glance around for anything that would be akin to a napkin... but Mahiru didn’t supply any on the tray.

I guess my thumb will just have to suffice instead...

“Huh? What are you...?”

Before Nagito can finish his sentence, my palm extends upward to cup his face, my thumb brushing along his bottom lip. It’s warm, and soft... the opposite of how I _expected_ his skin to feel.

My hand lingers there for a moment, along with my gaze... 

Why does Nagito have to be so... _so... ?_

Damn it. 

Silence befalls the entire hall. 

After the initial pause in activity... Nagito does something unexpected.

He turns his face toward my touching hand... and, without peeling his sight away from my eyes... he sucks down on my thumb, removing the bread crumbs with a gentle groan.

“ _... Mmmm~..._ ”

...

..... This is so fucking weird.

“S-stop!”

... He doesn’t stop.

“ _Mmm-mmmfph~..._ ”

He pokes his tongue, licking my fingers like they’re juicy fried chicken.

What on Earth is wrong with him?!

And... what is wrong with _me_... for _enjoying_ it...?!

Seeing his sharp, pointed tongue move in such a seductive way along my slender, bony digits... _fuck_.

I avert my eyes to the ground... only to notice the tent forming in my pants instead.

I can’t believe this... 

I’m... 

... _aroused...?!_

Oh shit... I’m not the only one who’s noticed, either.

“My, my, Hajime. _What a big boy you are~_.”

“I... don’t know what you mean.”

“Hahah... yeah, you do. If I could use my hands, I’d offer to help you out, but—“

“Huh? Help... me out?”

“Yeah. I could assist you with sorting out your... needs. Well, actually... I still could. Now that I think about it, all I need is my mouth. And my tongue... doing _this~_.”

He slides his tongue sloppily slow along my finger, leaving behind a glistening trail of saliva...

He’s _too_ good at this. He’s actually got me considering it... my dick is throbbing so much in my underwear, just aching to be inside Nagito’s dirty mouth...

For fuck’s sake...! I... I’m not gay... and I’m not that _desperate!_ I have standards...

I’ll leave. I’ll return to my cottage, grab some tissues, and jack off aggressively in my own company. Yeah...

... And still, I know it won’t feel as good as rubbing my cock against the warm, fleshy enclave of his inner cheek, the head of my penis hitting the back of his tonsils, forcing him to gag, the vibrations pulsing against my meat as I fuck him in the face—

“ _NO!!!_ ”

Never in my life have I scuttled to my feet faster than just now. Unfortunately, I lose my balance, and topple over backward, landing hard on my ass. 

“... What now? Oh, don’t tell me... were you having _dirty_ thoughts, Hajime?”

My exhale of air is loud... and perhaps a little too drastic. 

“Th-that’s none of your business!”

“Oh... it’s just... your face is bright red, so... I don’t mind, you know.”

“You... _don’t mind?_ ”

...

I’m not asking because I _want_ to, of course... I just can’t believe that Nagito is actually offering himself up in a sexual way.

He’s full of surprises.

“Nope. Feel free to take advantage of me. That’s the least a good-for-nothing excuse of a human being such as myself can provide for you Ultimates.”

“Are you saying that you would let _any_ of us... just do _that_ to you?”

“Well... if I’m completely honest... I’m happy that _you’re_ the one considering it. It’ll be much more pleasant for me with someone I care about.”

“Sh-shut up... you don’t care about me... I almost died because of you!”

“But, you didn’t. You know why, Hajime? Because you proved to me your worthy status as a symbol of hope. Perhaps you could honor me with the opportunity of tasting your hope today... _if you catch my meaning~_.”

Every chilling word that escapes him just crawls right under my skin...

I could just... shut him up.

Yeah... now that I think about it... 

_ Nagito can’t talk if my dick is in his mouth. _

And... I’d still _technically_ be feeding him too...

My teeth clench together, grimacing. 

... But I’ve made my decision.

Returning to my knees before the chained male, I unbuckle my belt, and unzip my jeans...

“If I do this, this one time... you promise me you don’t breathe a word of it to _anyone_ , okay? Or I’ll kill you.”

“Oh, but I don’t mind if you kill me—“

“Ugh, fine. I won’t... show you any more hope, for as long as we’re both alive on his island.”

“Ah... now that... is quite a scary thought... Okay, it’s a deal, Hajime.”

His eyes light up more brightly than I’ve ever seen before as I tug down the waistband of my boxers... and my erection springs out of them.

“Heh heh... _just as I thought~_.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, nothing... I just expected a tsundere like you to be well-endowed and... you don’t disappoint. I apologise if my pathetic mouth isn’t wide enough to take all of you in...”

Oh boy, I can’t wait to jam my shaft down his throat, just so he can stop talking... his words are just making me even _more_ awkwardly turned on.

“Just... make this quick.”

I take grip of my hardened member and position myself at his face’s entrance. I feel his breath, so tantalisingly warm on my member...

He locks eyes with me, lips gently parted. My cock twitching with anticipation...

“I said... make this quick...”

“Oh, I will. But... I want this to be enjoyable for _you_ , so...”

He pokes his tongue, and uses the wet edge to make the first contact with my foreskin, ever-so-lightly tracing along my delicate veins...

“ _F-fuck~..._ ”

My head falls to one side, my jaw dropping, releasing a slow groan...

Nagito doesn’t say anything, but... I hear a small giggle of satisfaction from him, before continuing to repeat the effortless gliding of his tongue as it begins to encircle the head of my cock, applying small pressure on my sensitive tip.

I can’t believe he actually _wanted_ to do this... and I’ve completely bent to his will. Even with all of his limbs restrained, I’m still tightly bound in Nagito’s grip.

My body is screaming at me to just plummet my entire length into him... but I can’t get past how damn _amazing_ it feels, being vivaciously teased in this manner... I’ve never experienced anything so erotic in my entire life. 

... Well, I am a virgin. But all of the times I’ve experimented on myself, alone in my room... simply do not compare to how wonderful the touch of another’s tongue feels, pleasuring me like this... 

It doesn’t even matter to me anymore that it’s _Nagito_ doing the dirty work. In fact, maybe it’s because of Nagito’s bullshit luck, or maybe he’s even experienced in this department (which I _highly_ doubt), but... fucking hell, he’s talented at this.

“ _Ahh~..._ oh, f-fucking god...”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this, _Hajime~._ ”

I don’t answer, not wanting to verbally acknowledge the fact that I am, indeed, _completely_ invested in this entirely seedy encounter. 

When did I start feeling the _attraction_ to him?Was it when he was dependent on me as I fed him the toast? Or... just seeing him chained up on the floor in an enticing pose wearing a seductive grin, a sight that wouldn’t be out of place in a hentai anime?

Oh fuck, just thinking _those_ kind of things is causing my dick to fidget even more...

“... _Come here~,_ ” he whispers, as if my cock has tiny ears.

With my hand still holding my base in position, he shifts his face closer. Looking up at my lewd expression with sheer lust in his stare, he purses his lips on my head... then, pushing forward, takes me into the depths of his warm, wet insides. My cock is now completed enveloped in his mouth. His cheeks sink inward as I feel him eagerly suck on me like a fruity popsicle.

“ _F-fucking god~!_ ”

My free hand slaps over my own mouth. I bite down hard sharp on my bottom lip, drawing blood, tasting the metallic tang.

Nagito’s head begins bobbing back and forth, causing such incredible friction on my foreskin. He varies the pressure of his lips, his effeminate moans accompanying each movement, his light eyelashes fluttering between open and closed... I soon find myself rutting my hips to reach further, deeper. 

“ _N-Nagito~... oooohhhhh~..._ ”

Muttering his name through the gaps in my fingers just motivates him more as he quickens the pace. My hand lowers to comb through that obscenely wild hair of his, causing even more audibly pleasant reactions from his vocal cords...

I grip his skull with both hands as I thrust into him, over and over and over... once or twice, I feel him stifle a gag, so I ease up... only to build momentum again, feeling myself knock the back of his throat...

... Oh shit.

_ I’m gonna come.  _

I’m gonna come in his mouth... _fuckohfuckohfuuuuck..._

I can’t stop now, I’m too far in... quite literally. Should I _warn_ him? 

“Nagito, I’m gonna... _hnnnggghhh~... fuuuuuck~!!!_ ”

My cautioning doesn’t get far before euphoria completely overtakes me — my one final moan of pure ecstasy echoing off the vast walls of the dining hall as I feel my release erupt down the other boy’s pipes, filling his mouth with my hot, thick seed. 

I carry on sliding into him, my eyes squeezed shut, panting heavily, until the very last wave of my orgasm comes to an abrupt finish... 

With the final of my body spasms pulsing down my spine, I withdraw...

Oh shit, there’s _so much_ cum. Nagito can’t keep it down, it’s spilling from his lips in copious amounts...

I can’t just leave him like this! The others will know!

_Think think think..._ ah. I’ve got it.

I grab the glass of half-drunken milk... and hold it under his chin.

“You can spit, I won’t watch.”

I see him trying to swallow as much as he can before following my instruction. I turn my head to give him some privacy...

I hear a sly laugh escape him.

“... You done?” I ask.

“... Yeah.”

I try my hardest not to witness the cocktail of backwashed milk and my ejaculation as I return it back on the tray. 

With my member now returning to its flaccid state, I tuck it away, and fix my jeans back in place.

“That was a tasty breakfast... thank you, Hajime.”

With his velvet words, the realisation of the events that just occurred are beginning to crash down on me... I don’t want to even look at Nagito, but I need to make sure I leave him looking like nothing dodgy happened here this morning. If he’s still spewing my fluids when someone like Mahiru comes to check on him, she’ll no doubt tell everyone... and whatever reputation I have built thus far with my classmates will be left in tatters.

Nagito’s licking his lips, trying to lap up the last of my cum like a kitten, but it’s still surrounding areas of his face that even he can’t reach. I try to think of a way to get him cleaned up properly...

Mahiru, why didn’t just you put a friggin’ napkin on the tray?! 

... For fuck’s sake. _I’m going to have to kiss him._

I lean in... clearing my mind, I press my lips firmly onto his.

“ _Mmfph~!_ ”

He completely wasn’t expecting it.

Steadily, I move my lips around his face, licking up my own salty fluids... 

But then, I find myself returning to his mouth. I curiously poke my tongue, touching mine with his. They intertwine together for a moment, caressing one another... 

I tear my mouth away. I can’t allow myself to partake in such carnal activity with this creep anymore. No matter how much I _enjoy_ it.

“... You _kissed_ me...”

“... Yeah. And it _won’t_ be happening again. I’ll leave the rest of your toast where you can reach it, but I’m going now. Goodbye.”

I push the tray toward him, then get to my feet. Turning my face back a final time to make sure the scene is clear of any evidence, I practically sprint to the exit.

The last thing I see before shutting the door is Nagito, _stunned speechless..._

* * *

“Hajime! Are you okay? I heard a lot of very bad words with my cute ears!”  
  


I almost leap out of my skin.

“M-Monomi...?! Don’t scare me like that!”

With my back to the dining hall door, I see the pink and white mechanical rabbit stood before me. Even though she’s a robot, I’m pretty certain that the look on her two-toned bunny face is that of shock.

Wait a minute... was Monomi listening in on us outside the door... _the entire time?!_

Oh _fuck!_ Why didn’t I think of that...?! 

And... there’s cameras everywhere too...

I’m such an idiot. _Everyone will know!_

“Er... Monomi... how long have you been waiting here?”

“I’ve been guarding the entrance all morning! I have to make sure that no one disturbs Nagito. I’ve also been the one responsible for his bathroom breaks, too! I’m a real teacher like that, taking care of my students, even if they have been very naughty! _Love, love~!_ ”

... I have no words.

“Well... I’ve fed him his breakfast. He’s still got some toast left, so... you can feed him from now on, right? If you’re capable of taking him to the bathroom, then I’m sure you can make sure he eats.”

“Of course, Hajime. I might lack thumbs, but I will do everything within my power to make sure that every one is my students is fed and comfortable, including Nagito. You can count on me!”

And with that, she bounces away... I think she’s a little _too_ innocent to realise why I was cursing so loud, thankfully.

To think that she could’ve hopped in at _any time..._

Nagito’s exceedingly good luck strikes again.

* * *

I can’t stop thinking about Nagito as I head back to my cottage...

As I lay spine-down on my bed, my brain continues to tick over _everything_ that went down in the dining hall of the old building.

My fingertips steadily raise up to trace along my lips.

_ That kiss...  _

I’ve never kissed anyone before. To think that my first kiss was with _him_... only after I had made love to his mouth... 

If only Monokuma could take away my memory of what just happened the same way he erased several years of my school life.

But, then again... maybe I _don’t_ want to forget. I can’t lie to myself; _I enjoyed every minute of it._ Screw having a moral high ground — this killing game alone has done enough damage to everyone’s mentality for anyone to be thinking straight in this nightmare. What me and Nagito had between us in the dining hall was... a relief. A moment’s pause. A chance to clear our minds of murder, and death, and despair...

Yeah. That’s all it was... _right...?_

Maybe I have found a hope that can overcome any despair, after all...


End file.
